Twins and Love is forever
by the never ending dream
Summary: Twins and Love is forever, but somethings are a life time , is the full title! It's about Bella finds out she has a twin named Stella. She moved to Forks to be with her. She falls in love with Edwrad, but Stella is marrying Jake. Now they are fighting!


**I don't own anything to do with Twilight, except my character Stella!**

**Twins and Love is forever, but somethings are a life time!**

**Chapter 1Part 1: Finding Out!**

"Bella, honey, we need to have a talk," mom said.

"Didn't we have this talk when I was like 8."

"Not that talk," she replyed.

"Then what."

"Well I don't know how to say it. So I will just come on out with it. You have a twin sister...Stella Swan," She said.

"What?"

"You need to move to Forks with your dad and Stella," She said with a touch of glee.

I thought...I didn't know what to think. Forks, Sister, Twin, What is going on. Two new bonds I have to commit to. My father and twin I had never met. I knew my parents parted when I was a baby. This is to hard to process. I wonder if she looks like me or different.

**Chapter 1Part 2: Meeting**

The plane landed. My dad came to pick me up. We pulled into the drive way. I got out of the car. Then arms wrapped around me. Then once the arms flew off of me. I looked around and I saw a girl with black hair like mine. A face like mine.

"You must be Stella"

"You must be Bella. I guess I will show you our room," said Stella.

"Ok"

We walked inside. She led me up stairs. We went in our room. There were two beds. The room was done is purple. There was an comeputer in the room too. She showed me my bed and wear to put my clothes.

" Now who is off limits, Stella"

"Jacob Black is so mine," Stella said, "Who are you looking at."

" Well on my way down I saw a guy that is breathe taking hot. Hair like a golden wild fire. With golden eyes."

" You got an eye on one of the Cullen Boys, Edward Cullen,'' Stella said.

" Ok, are you dating Jacob Black yet."

" Yes, he got muscles and short black hair. I don't recommend you dating Cullen," Stella said.

" Why not?"

"Can you keep a secret," Stella said.

" Yeah."

" Well Jake is a werewolf and Cullen is a vampire. They are natural born enimeys," Stella said.

" What. Like real vampires and werewovles."

" Yes hard to believe, I know. You need to stay away from them animal blood sucking leeches," Stella said.

" Why?"

" You be betraying not just Jacob, but me too," Stella said.

**Chapter 1Part 3: Betrayal**

I didn't care what my sister said. I had to have Edward Cullen. I needed so bad. I didn't care if he was a vampire. He made my heart thud a million times in a minute. Then I saw him again. The wind picked up for like a second and he covered his mouth and nose until my hair stop blowing in the wind.I was walking over toward him tring not to trip over my feet.

" I'm Bella Swan and your Edward Cullen, right?"

" Yes I am Edward Cullen," He said thoughtfully.

" My sister is Stella, I know everything, but I can't bear it anymore. I want you. I don't want you to abandon me. I need you. Your the best thing for me."

" Ok, but I think I'm the worst thing for you," Edward said, " Do think it would be betrayal to your sister?"

" I don't care. I want forever with you. My sister will forgive me."

" I can't win and you can't fight your feelings so we must been a match made in haven," Edward said then flashed his crooked smile. We kissed it felt like forever. I wish it was forever. Betrayal started to circle my head. I couldn't think straight. What would Stella say. I'm so confused.

**Chapter 1Part 4: The Knowing**

" Why sis, why," Stella said.

" Why what?"

" You betrayed me, why," Stella said.

" How did I betray you?"

" I saw you with Cullen," Stella said.

" I can't fight my feelings for him and you can't fight your feelings for Jake."

" Yeah, but Jacob feels the same for me," Stella said.

" I know your wolf girl, but Edward feels the same."

" Jake imprinted on me," Stella told me.

" Its like that with me and Edward, but its not called imprinting. Its called true love or love at first sight."

" I thought you would understand of all people. I guess I was wrong," Stella lost of her glee.

" I guess I was wrong about you too."

" Well you won't have to see me much longer," She said with a frown.

" Why!"

" Me and Jakes getting married, but you wouldn't know that you missed 17 years of my life. Then Cullen going to bite then we can't see each other. Theres a line drew between us. If you came here like 3 years before we would have been together forever. I didn't like Jake then Now two years ago and now it is different. I guess twins are forever expect until the blood runs out. Blood thicker than water, but blood is about gone. Give a few more months maybe even weeks. Today is June 2nd, but My wedding is July 2nd," She wept for my support.

" I do support you, but were is my support? I will be at your wedding as a human. But after that I am getting changed. We are forever no matter what we are!"

**PLZ R$R!**


End file.
